rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Watts/History
Battles Background Watts is one of Salem's associates but most of his early life and how he came to join Salem's group are not known. What is known is that he used to be both a scientist and a doctor in Atlas who had once worked with Pietro Polendina, but he was later disgraced. At some point, Watts familiarized himself with Jacques Schnee, and later faked his own death, causing everyone in Atlas believe he had died in the Paladin Incident. ''RWBY Aiding the Fall of Beacon Before Watts is officially introduced, his "''W" symbol is seen on Cinder Fall's Scroll as she orchestrates her machinations against the Vytal Festival Tournament. This implies Watts is behind the virus Cinder implants into Vale's CCT tower, allowing her to rig the tournament matchups and eventually gain access to General Ironwood's Scroll and even his airship. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"It's Brawl in the Family" Meeting with Salem Watts attends a meeting along with the rest of Salem's associates, including Hazel Rainart, Tyrian Callows, Cinder and Salem herself. At the meeting, he belittles Cinder for losing to Ruby Rose and mildly insults Mercury Black . However, Salem chastises him for his "malignance". He is assigned to take over Cinder's duties, his first directive is to meet with the group's informant in Mistral. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" In Anima Watts meets with Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy, to establish an in-person presence for Salem's Inner Circle with their informant. His being there in person proves beneficial, as he is able to overhear when Qrow Branwen and RNJR arrive and drop the information about the Spring Maiden's location. Once alone, Watts escorts Lionheart to a Seer to communicate with Salem. After the Headmaster gives his report about the Spring Maiden, Salem orders Cinder to meet with Watts and prepare to make negotiations with Raven Branwen. The doctor is also ordered to make a new tail for Tyrian, which was cut off during the Faunus' confrontation with Ruby and her allies. Per Salem's instruction, Watts meets with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury and arrives at the Branwen Tribe's camp. Throughout most of the conversation with Raven, Watts keeps his cool and offers her a chance of "forgiveness" from Salem if she has Vernal open the chamber to the Relic of Knowledge. He also states that time is short as the White Fang is launching an attack on Haven soon. But things get out of hand for Watts when Raven demands the death of her brother Qrow, and Cinder eagerly agrees. He tries to stop the Fall Maiden as he knows that her goal is getting revenge on Ruby. However, he is forced to pull back when Cinder burns his hand. After the meeting, Watts returns to Salem's lair as other associates carry out the attack on Haven. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"No Safe Haven" *"Welcome to Haven" *"Dread in the Air" *"Rest and Resolutions" *"A Perfect Storm" After the Attack on Haven Following the Battle of Haven, Watts watches as Salem forces Hazel and Emerald to place the fault of their loss on Cinder. They all then learn that the Fall Maiden is alive, but cannot return until she redeems herself. Watts is stunned and questions how Salem can know about Cinder's condition, but later apologizes when she glares at him. After Hazel reveals that Ozpin is taking the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas, all of Salem's subordinates are ordered to leave the room before she unleashes her rage. Sometime later, Watts leaves for Atlas with Tyrian, as they were ordered by Salem. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"So That's How It Is" *"Lost" In Atlas After arriving in Atlas, Watts walks on the streets of Mantle in the middle of the rain, secretly communicating with Tyrian from his earpiece. He reminds the scorpion Faunus that finding a hideout would make them exposed to be discovered. Watts reassured Tyrian that they will stay mobile after listening to his concerns. He comments how the cyber security in Atlas has been updated while in Mantle, none of the code hasn't been updated lately. Tyrian chuckles and expresses his opinion how useful it sounded. Watts agreed and proclaimed that he was the one responsible for writing the code as he hacked the security cameras in Mantle discreetly. Later, Watts waltzed into the Schnee Manor, having Whitley Schnee lead him to his father's study, where Watts proposed to Jacques a plan where the Schnee could succeed in both aiding his company and obtain the electoral votes needed to be put in the council. Later, on the night of the Atlas Council election, Watts had hacked a drone that was at Robyn Hill's premature victory party while Tyrian secretly infiltrated the said event. Watts then cut the power, allowing Tyrian to slaughter the attendees. During the attack, Watts changed the election results so that Jacques won the election. By the time the attack was over, Watts had successfully doctored video footage of the incident, replacing Tyrian with Penny Polendina and effectively framing her for the attack. He then uploaded the video to the general public in order to incite more chaos and distrust between Mantle and Atlas. Elsewhere in Mantle, Watts stood on one of the tall buildings' rooftop in the middle of the rain. He used his personal Scroll to shut down its heating units' system. As the rain stops, Watts tossed his umbrella off the roof and witnessed the snowfall in Mantle. After shutting down the heating grid of Mantle, Watts proceeded to stand back and watch in delight as the citizens once again starts another riot, breaking into and stealing Fire Dust from dust shops and creating a gigantic bonfire to keep themselves warm as possible while cursing the Higher Class in Atlas for supposedly shutting off the heat to control them. Arthur in turn smiled with delight as everything was going according to plan and then proceeded to meet up with Tyrian as the duo retreated to the backstreets of the city to hide from chaos and subsequent mass Grimm invasion. While hiding from the Grimm attack with Tyrian, the two watch Ironwood and Robyn Hill expose the truth. He looks at a holographic display of Amity Colosseum, and is dumbfounded on how Ironwood had gotten that past him. Shortly after, Watts heads to Amity Colosseum to sabotage what Ironwood was planning only to find he was set up. He uses his rings to change the arena’s environment. At the very last second, Watts blocks a bullet with a hard-light shield. Watts makes his way to one of the levitating platforms, where he draws his revolver. As Ironwood fights Watts, the latter uses the Colosseum's biome system to even out the battle, using the arenas to batter Ironwood. Eventually, Ironwood tackles Watts, knocking the both of them out of their Aura and into the center of the arena, which begins to rise. Watts yells at James, saying Ironwood never appreciated his genius, calling James out for standing atop his own intellect and calling himself a giant, Ironwood in turn attempts to defend his arrogance and bullheadedness by saying he had given Watts everything he could ever have wanted, which in turn further angered Watts as he retaliates that Ironwood chose Pietro Polendina over him. The two charge at each other, leading to a stand, to which Watts muses Ironwood's brawn and his brain are equally matched. Watts sacrifices his rings, trapping James' organic arm inside a hard light shield. He complains that the rings are going to be a pain to remake, but cites it as a necessary cost. Watts tells James to stop fighting, otherwise he'll lose another arm, and goes back to work, studying the Communications Tower. When James burns through his arm to get out of the trap, Watts is surprised and is unable to dodge a tackle, where Ironwood drags him through the floor before lifting him over Amity's lava biome. Ironwood tells Watts he'd sacrifice anything to stop Salem, where Watts spits at him, telling Ironwood that he hopes he does. After Ironwood had defeated him, he was arrested and sent to a prison cell in a unknown location. As the disgraced scientist sat on a bench while staring outside through the window, Watts gets surprised when seeing the sky darkens. Knowing that Salem and her incoming forces have arrived, Watts' surprise quickly turned into sadistic glee with a content smile of knowing that Atlas is about to get what's coming. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A New Approach" *"Pomp and Circumstance" *"A Night Off" *"Cordially Invited" *"As Above, So Below" *"Out in the Open" *"Gravity" *"The Enemy of Trust" Category:History pages